Jesteśmy w stanie rozłożyć każdą strukturę stworzoną ludzką ręką
by Filigranka
Summary: Polska od fandomu do fandomu! Wybierając miejsce pierwszego publicznego przemówienia Loki nie uwzględnił polskiej emigracji. Crack na cracku i crackiem pogania. Bezwstydnie stereotypowe. "M" tylko ze względu na jeden wszechsłowiański wulgaryzm.


Żart, crack, jak zwał, tak zwał. Głupiutkie, bezcelowe i bez dbania o sens fabularny. Na dobitkę bezwstydnie oparte na stereotypach narodowych. Coś a la "Niemiec, Rusek, Polak...", tylko miast Ruska mamy Lokiego. Osoby bardzo wyczulone na punkcie poprawności politycznej mogą się poczuć urażone. Tytuł wzięty z "Gazety na plażę", satyrycznego dodatku do "Gazety Wyborczej", wychodzącego jakieś dziesięć lat temu, kiedy GW miała jeszcze trochę dystansu do siebie/wszechświata.

Dedykowane koleżance, z którą dostałyśmy wspólnego ataku śmiechu (w pustym kinie, uspokajam) w trakcie przemowy Lokiego.

Film nie należy do mnie, bohaterowie Marvela nie należą do mnie itd. Stara śpiewka.

* * *

_Dla awnalii_.

**Jesteśmy w stanie rozłożyć każdą strukturę stworzoną ludzką ręką**

Skojarzenie (tak, wiem, cytowałam już gdzie indziej, ale taaak to lubię...):_ Jednakże niepokój Niemców wobec amerykańskiego gwałcenia porządku nie da się w niczym porównać z niepokojem_,_ jaki wzniecają w nich Polacy_,_ którzy nie widzą nic złego w lekkim bałaganie_._ Kolejki i szeregi są dla nich synonimem dyscypliny i ślepego posłuszeństwa_._ Sam kiedyś widziałem_,_ jak pewien Polak rozbił kolejkę w kafeterii po to tylko_,_ by _"_rozruszać trochę to stado owiec_".

Edward Hall, tłumaczenie Teresy Hołówki

* * *

— _Kneel_! — wydarł się Loki na dziedzińcu Stuttgartu.

Część Niemców, ta dość biegła w angielskim i dość trzeźwa, by zrozumieć wrzask śmiesznie ubranego faceta z laską jakby żywcem wyjętą z komputerowych RPGów – strzelającą wszakże zabójczo realną energią; ci Niemcy uklękli. Reszta, przynaglana krzykami groźnego wariata, za jakiego uznali Asgardczyka, po chwili poszła w ich ślady, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, ale, jak to Niemcy, posłuszna. W końcu _Ordung muss sein_, a któż wyśniłby większy ład niż plac pełen pochylonych kornie głów?

Loki miał już przywołać na wargi tryumfalny uśmiech, już zaczął perorować z rozpędu, już był w niebiesiech, już witał się z władzą... Gdy, akurat w połowie zdania o urokach zniewolenia – tokował cały czas po amerykańsku, nie dostrzegając, że co najmniej jedna trzecia placu nie rozumie ani słowa – spostrzegł, iż bynajmniej nie wszystkie głowy są kornie pochylone. Niektóre nawet tkwiły na wyprostowanych, wygodnie umoszczonych przy kawiarnianych stolikach, plecach. Z niektórych ust nawet dobiegały go śmiechy oraz pieśni w jakichś niegermańskich narzeczach.

Zirytowany – nie rozgniewany, koniecznie nie rozgniewany, powtarzał sobie: czy bóg gniewa się na mrówkę? – podszedł do owych siedzisk, by wysyczeć z lodowatą uprzejmością:

— Przepraszam, że zakłócam spokój, ale nakazałem wszystkim klęknąć. Jestem potężnym bytem, bóstwem właściwie, nie zniosę żadnego opor...

— Co on gada? — spytał najczystszą polszczyzną jeden z siedzących, mężczyzna w średnim wieku. — To nie po szkopskiemu, to nie rozumiem.

Intergalaktyczny translator Lokiego zaskoczył wreszcie (było to z tych tak zwanych inteligentnych urządzeń, nauczone reagować na pewne frazy – „nie rozumiem", „co mówisz?", „co [wstaw dowolny wulgaryzm] ty [wstaw dowolny wulgaryzm]" etc.) i zalał umysł Asgardczyka tłumaczeniem wszystkich szeptów, pomrukiwań, inszych odgłosów w promieniu kilkuset metrów. Bóg in spe, klnąc ustawienia czułości, próbował je zmienić, równocześnie ustalić najważniejsze informacje tudzież rzucić odpowiednią, miażdżącą ripostę.

Polacy najpierw poczekali chwilę, potem wybuchnęli śmiechem, wyłuszczając między chichotami sens poprzedniej wypowiedzi tym swoim znajomym, którzy nie mówili po angielsku.

Loki postanowił najpierw wprawić ich serca w drżenie zapowiedzią straszliwej zemsty, następnie nacieszyć uszy skomleniami tych doprowadzających do sza... – do drobnego dyskomfortu – stworzeń, a zakończyć na spełnieniu swych gróźb. Powolnym i okrutnym. Miał już pod powiekami wizję klęczenia na kolcach, polewania kwasem, wyrywania języków: musiał to tylko przekazać. Wziął wdech, oczekując aż magia translatora podpowie mu właściwie dźwięki.

Niestety, magiczno-mechaniczny pomocnik poinformował go tylko, bardzo uprzejmie, że języki fleksyjne zawsze są dla sztucznej inteligencji trudne, Midgard zaś to prowincjonalna, prymitywna planeta, nie leżąca w centrum zainteresowania kosmicznych lingwistów. W skrócie: tłumaczenie będzie zrozumiałe, ale pewnie obarczone masą błędów.

Asgardczyk wypuścił powietrze. Ostrożnie. Przemowa pełna potknięć niewątpliwie wywrze na tych rozwściecza... nieco męczących ludziach – olbrzymie wrażenie, nie takie wszakże, jakiego by sobie życzył.

— Te, cudak, a z jakiego cyrku uciekłeś? — spytał ten sam mężczyzna, co poprzednio.

Urządzątko przełożyło. Loki pobladł. Ktoś z grupy pouczał pytającego, by nie dyskryminował innych, bo tylko utwierdza fałszywy stereotypy nietolerancyjnego Polaka. „Ten facet" mówiła owa osoba „może i jest trochę niezdrów, ale to pewnie kwestia prochów – organizują jakiś festiwal fantastyki, znając życie, więc się przebrał, naćpał i teraz rozrabia. No, bądźże wyrozumiały, tato. A może to jakaś parada jest i na niej się urżnął, licho wie".

Urządzoneczko cały czas pracowało. Bóstwo in spe przypominało białością kartkę papieru.

— Widzisz — wtrąciła się kobieta — co żeś zrobił? Teraz pan się przejął, zdenerwował i jeszcze wylewu albo zawału dostanie, teraz nawet młodym to się przytrafia, czytałam w gazetach – okropność...

Urządzeniątko nieustannie wlewało każdy szczegół konwersacji wprost w synapsy Asgardczyka. „Mrówka, but, mrówka, but" powtarzał sobie ten, nie zdołał jednak powstrzymać wybuchu złości. Przyzwał na pomoc najpotężniejszą magię językową, jaką znał, by wrzasnąć, w wielu narzeczach naraz, bez jednego błędu:

— Litujecie się nade mną? Litujecie się nade MNĄ? Na kolana, wszyscy, natychmiast — ci z Niemców, którzy nieśmiało wstawali, z powrotem padli na bruk, Polacy ani drgnęli. — Rozkazuję wam! Nie jestem żadnym przebierańcem, bogiem jestem, bogiem! A wy moimi niewolnikami — tutaj czary trochę poniosło, bo dodały mu na końcu, przynajmniej w wersji słowiańskiej — kurwa mać!

Z dwóch, dotąd spokojnie pijących kawę Turków, skierowało swe spojrzenia na krzyczącego. Loki przeniósł uwagę na nich, pewien, iż grupka przy stoliku rzuciła się wykonywać polecenie. W końcu jego laska niemal pękła od siły zaklęcia dominującego, jakie na nich rzucił.

— A wy, czemu nie klęczycie, panowie? — spytał, resztkami sił trzymając nerwy na wodzy.

Śniadzi mężczyźni wzruszyli ramionami.

— Chrześcijanie uklękli, to uznaliśmy, że jakieś chrześcijańskie święto. My jesteśmy muzułmanami. Wasz bóg — potoczyli ręką po placu — nie jest naszym. Kojarzy pan? Islam, meczety, jeden jest Bóg, Allach, a Mahomet je... — nie zdążyli dokończyć.

Asgardczyk spostrzegł bowiem, iż Polacy nadal spokojnie siedzą, nie pochyliwszy choćby głów. Przeszedł w stan zimnej furii.

— Czyż nie kazałem wam paść na kolana? — wysyczał.

Tamci spojrzeli po sobie, westchnęli, po czym młodzi zaczęli wyjaśniać. Takim tonem, jakby rozmawiali z dzieckiem.

— Kazał pan. A my się nie słuchamy rozkazów. Taka cecha narodowa. To silniejsze od nas – zna pan termin „uwarunkowanie kulturowe"? Może pan sobie rozkazywać i strzelać tą swoją różdżką do woli, może pan do woli pleść androny o urokach zniewolenia – proszę, skoro pan lubi. Ale Polacy nie słuchają rozkazów i nie znoszą niewoli, nigdy, choćby rzeczywiście była wygodniejsza w danej sytuacji... Taka już nasza kulturowa karma, background taki, psia jego melodia. Jeżeli pan grywał w RPGi, to pan wie, o czym mówię. Chce pan mieć dobrych niewolników, to niech pan zostanie przy Niemcach, oni lubią, jak się rozkazuje, porządek robi, takie sprawy.

— Rzuciłem. Na. Was. Czar. Dość. Potężny. By. Podporządkować. Mej. Woli. Pomniejsze. Planety. A. Wy. Powołujecie się. Na. Jakieś. Uwarunkowania kulturowe? — spytał Loki z wściekłością.

— Nie ma siły we wszechświecie, która zmusiła by nas do porzucenia wolności! — krzyknął zapalczywie jakiś staruszek, wynurzając się z zaplecza kawiarni. — Polak nie klęknie ani się nie posłucha! Choćby, cholera, miał przez to zginąć, stracić stolicę i w ogóle ponieść straty.

— Właściwie — zauważyła wyrozumiale jakaś młoda, wyglądająca na miłą, dziewczyna — skoro panu tak zależy, żebyśmy uklękli, to może pan powie, że pan nam zakazuje klękać?

Loki spojrzał na nią, zdumiony, potem zaś, prawie mechanicznie, powtórzył ostatnie zdanie. Polacy wystawili języki, zagrali na nosie, pokazali mu wała – ale czynili to klękając. Niemcy za to powstali.

— Na kolana! — wrzasnął nieco skołowany bóg in spe.

Niemcy posłusznie padli. Polacy wstali, otrzepali ubranie, zasiedli ponownie.

— Heh, niezłą musztrę pan urządziłeś temu stadu baranów! — prychnął starzec. — Mnie też wkurza ta ich karność, ten ich ład, ta dobra organizacja, czystość, spokojne kolejki, posłuszeństwo – jest coś napisane, to tak robią – toż oszaleć można!

— Dlaczego państwo wstali? — jęknął tymczasem Asgardczyk, nagle grzeczniejąc (translator załapał odpowiednią formę zwracania się do obcych w polskim narzeczu).

— Bo pan nam kazał klęknąć — odpowiedzieli chórem tamci, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem, trochę już znudzeni.

— Ale, ale... ja jestem waszym bóstwem, królem, wodzem, szamanem, czymkolwiek – jeżeli wam rozkazuję, to... — Loki uznał, że być może ta prymitywna nacja nie zna jeszcze tak zaawansowanych form władzy państwowej i musi się odwołać do prostszych konceptów, wytłumaczyć je – w końcu, na tak prowincjonalnej planecie wszystko jest możliwe.

Polacy zmarszczyli brwi, nieco zirytowani.

— No, no, bez obrażania naszego kraju. Jak tę waszą Amerykę odkrywali, to myśmy od pół tysiąclecia swoje królestwo mieli — burknął któryś. — A nasza demokracja też ma już prawie pięćset lat, nie to, co wasza, nieopierzona.

W pierwszej chwili przybysz chciał wytłumaczyć, że nie jest z USA, że to tylko kwestia mechanicznego przekładu, potem zdał sobie sprawę, iż ze wszystkich problemów, ten jest pewnie najmniejszy. Polak ciągnął bowiem:

— Na Maryję pan nie wygląda, choć na dziewicę... nie wnikam. — Rzucił mu taksujące spojrzenie. — Chrystusem pan też nie jest, bo brak brody, więc bóstwo odpada...

W Asgardczyku kompleksy aż zawrzały.

— Thor! — wysyczał jadowicie. — Wiedziałem, że to chodzi o tego przeklętego tępaka!

— Thor? — zawołali unisono kawiarniani goście. — Staroskandynawski bóg? Władca gromu? Syn Odyna, dzierżący młot Mjöllnir? Nie-e, skądże. Pan nas masz za pogan? Zostaliśmy ochrzczeni, jak o tej pańskiej Ameryce się nikomu jeszcze nie śniło!

Loki pomyślał, że naprawdę będzie musiał wyjaśnić niejasności wokół swojego pochodzenia. W wolnym momencie. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, iż ta grupka pewnie przeciętnie wykształconych osób wykazała większą wiedzę o Asgardzie niż geniusze z TARCZY. Niepokojące.

Dźgnął więc najbliższego z nich w pierś swoją czarodziejską laską, by zdominować tak potencjalnie bogaty w wiedzę mózg.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony. Białka miał nadal widoczne.

— Weź pan tego kija i wsadź go se w... — przerwał, mitygowany przez towarzyszki.

Niedoszłe bóstwo zamrugało.

— Dlaczego nie działa? — bąknęło.

— A co miałoby robić? — spytała jedna z kobiet. — Stasiu tutaj — wskazała na najbardziej buńczucznego ze znajomych — to prawdziwa złota rączka, może naprawić. Tanio — dorzuciła zachęcająco.

— Podporządkować sobie wskazane umysły — palnął bez namysłu Loki.

Zwykle nie pozwoliłby sobie na tak szczerą odpowiedź, ale obecna konwersacja całkiem go wyczerpała. Te przerażając... nieco przeszkadzające istoty doprowadzały go na skraj załamania.

— Ekhm. Nie, żebym chciał niszczyć pana złudzenia, ale święty Mikołaj nie istnieje, a serce nie jest siedliskiem ludzkiej duszy. Raczej neurony. Mózg. To jest, głowa — zauważył ironicznie młody chłopak.

Asgardczykowi na moment zabrakło słów. Ktoś zdobył się na złośliwą ripostę wobec boga manipulacji? „Jak śmiał" syczała urażona duma tegoż. Z tym, że, jak podpowiadał z kolei rozum, w uwadze tkwiło ziarno prawdy. Albo i całe drzewo, jeżeli nie puszcza.

— To jest magiczna różdżka — odparł, ostrożnie ważąc słowa, Loki. — Działanie magii nie jest do końca zrozumiałe, dlatego jest magią, opiera się wszakże na powszechnych przekonaniach, mitach, symbolach, archetypach – tym, co mniej bądź bardziej instynktowne, podświadome, wyparte. Odwołując się do tej strefy, pozwala na manipulowanie psychiką tudzież intelektem żywych istot.

— Taki jakby efekt placebo, tak? — podsumowała starsza z kobiet.

Translator podpowiedział mu długie wyjaśnienie terminu. Faktycznie, jako tako pasowało.

— Mniej więcej. Sądzę, że takie przybliżenie odpowiada ludzkiej, prymitywnej wiedzy.

Żachnęli się, podłe kreatury.

— Prymitywnej nie prymitywnej — warknął młody — nie my próbowaliśmy zdominować za pomocą placebo umysł nacji, która nie wierzy, że cokolwiek jest ważniejsze niż wolność – ani też nie wierzy, by cokolwiek mogło ją naprawdę zniewolić.

Cóż, mieli sporo racji. Znowu. Kompleksy Lokiego rozpoczęły wielodniową, huczną balangę, taką z tańcami, orkiestrą i sztucznymi ogniami.

Tymczasem Polacy, uniesieni wspomnieniem ojczyzny, rozpoczęli z jednej strony dyskusję polityczną, z drugiej zaś jęli wznosić patriotyczne okrzyki oraz nucić takież pieśni. W powietrzu krzyżowały się zdania typu: „Za wolność waszą i naszą", „lepiej umrzeć wolnym niż żyć na kolanach" („no więc powstańcie!" dorzucił któryś w kierunku nadal klęczących obywateli Stuttgartu), „kto przeżyje, wolnym będzie, ten kto umiera – wolnym już!". Asgardczykowi, który zamierzał użyć groźby okrutnej śmierci jako argumentu ostatecznego, zrzedła mina.

— Dobra — westchnął ciężko, ściągając na siebie uwagę siedzących. — To co mam zrobić, żebyście obrali mnie królem?

— Cofnąć się w czasie i wygrać wolną elekcję? — podpowiedzieli. — Takie nasze wybory. Teraz mamy premiera i rząd...

— Wybieraliście demokratycznie króla? — Lokiemu opadła szczęka i zaklekotała o chodnik. O takich dziwach to nie słyszał podczas swoich kosmicznych podróży. — Króla demokratycznie? Czyście oszaleli? But nie poddaje swojej woli pod głosowanie mrówki! — uciekł się do swej ulubionej metafory.

Staruszek prychnął złośliwie:

— No, mamy w Polsce takie powiedzenie „głupi jak but", za to mrówki są symbolami pracowitości, zaradności itd. więc, jak tak słucham pańskiej gadki, to myślę, że ta akurat metafora się panu udała...

Przemowę przerwał Iron Man z Kapitanem Ameryką, lądujący na placu i nakazujący Niemcom powstanie. Biedni przez chwilę się zawiesili, niepewni, czyich poleceń słuchać, ale Asgardczyk ułatwił im zadanie, rzuciwszy się zdumionemu Tony'emu Starkowi niemal na szyję, a z pewnością do stóp.

— Z nieba mi spadłeś, zbawco! Zabierz mnie stąd na pokład tej waszej latającej fortecy, zamknij pod ziemią, zatop w lodzie, co zechcesz, tylko mnie uwolnij od tej bandy przeklętych anarchistów! — wskazał na Polaków, spoglądających na akcję z zaciekawieniem. — To są jakieś podle suwerenne kreatury! Nie doceniają idei bezpieczeństwa ani wolności od wolności! Popsuli mi pierwsze publiczne wystąpienie! I zepsuli różdżkę... — dodał żałośnie.

— Nie no — dobiegło z okolic stolika — po pierwsze, wcale nie my, po drugie, oferowaliśmy, że naprawimy. A tak w ogóle, to macie całkiem niezłe kostiumy, panowie! Znacznie fajniejsze niż ten tutaj, skrzyżowanie rzymskiej armii z kiepskim RPGiem, totalny banał.

Godności Lokiego zadano ostateczny cios, lecz prawie nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zresztą, po chwili doznał drobnego pocieszenia, gdyż Polki dodały na odchodne – a raczej odlotne – trójce gierojów:

— Hej, panowie! Macie fantastyczne tyłki!


End file.
